All Our Songs
by Daughter-of-Jove
Summary: Just multiple songfics about different PJO characters and pairings. SON spoilers. Read and reveiw!


AN: Heyy everyone. I got bored so I decided to write this. It has different pairings and characters that I think go good with certain songs.

Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan. No? Good. Now do I look like a singer to you? No? Good.

All Our Songs

Hazel/Leo-Sammy: Someone Like You by Adele

Hazels never met some one like Leo. Or Sammy for that matter. Sure, she liked Frank. A lot. But he and Leo/Sammy were complete opposites. Leo/Sammy was fire. Literally. Frank was ice. Or wood, I guess. Hazel wants nothing nbut the best for Sammy. And, honestly, when Leo stepped off of that giant ship, she wanted nothing more for him to see her face and remember her. She wanted nothing more then for Leo to be Sammy. She thought they had to be the same. They looked the same, talked the same. They even had the same last name. But he didn't remember. But it will never be over for Hazel. She'll always feel something for Sammy. And for Leo, too, probably. But Hazel heard how Sammy settled down, how he found a girl, got married, and is dead now. And nothing, not even Thanatos (okay, so maybe Thanatos) can change that.

Thalia/Luke: The One That Got Away by Katy Perry

Thalia was the one that got away to Luke. And to Thalia, Luke was the one who got away, too. They used to talk about their future. They were a family. Nothing could change that, they thought. But they were wrong. Their relationship was irreplaceable. Thalia was turned into a tree for six years. If only if she had come back earlier. One year earlier. Then, maybe things would be different. Then, maybe would never of joined Kronos army. Maybe he would still be alive. But he's not. He's dead. And Thalia is a huntress. A huntress who may live for another thousand years, only to be killed in battle. Luke said he was thinking about rebirth. Maybe Thalia would, too, when she died. Then, in another life, they could be together. But only if Luke waited for her. There were a lot of things Thalia wants to do to Luke. Punch him. Kick him. Kiss him. But that would have to wait. And, hopefully, in another life, neither will have to say the other is the one that got away.

Reyna/Jason: Don't Forget by Demi Lovato

Reyna didn't want Jason to forget. To forget his life, his past. To forget her. They were so close to becoming a couple. If Juno hadn't taken him away from her, he never would have met Piper. He never would have had feelings for Piper. Or, by the time he did, they would already be together. But then something went wrong. Juno did take him away. And Reyna, the strong, strict daughter of Bellona, couldn't stop it. And now, there's nothing more to say. There is no 'Reyna and Jason'. All because of Juno. Reyna can't tell Jason not to do the one thing that she thought that he never would. To forget. But he did, and that's all there is to it.

The Seven from the prophecy: Fly by Nicki Minaj

They came to win. They came all the way to Greece to win, to survive. All of them had their own problems. Hazel was still confused about the whole Leo/Sammy thing. But she couldn't forget about Frank. Franks entire lifeline depended on a piece of wood. Then Percy was worrying about the whole 'daughter of wisdom stands alone' thing. Jason still couldn't decide, Reyna or Piper? And Piper was worried about the same thing as Jason. They all had their own abilities. Annabeth was smart, Percy could control and breath under water, Frank could turn into animals, Jason could shoot lightning out of his hands and fly, Piper could charmspeak, Leo could control fire, and Hazel could summon cursed riches. But they all came to do the same thing: to win. To survive, to conquer, to defeat Gaia and the giants.

Hazel: Haunted by Taylor Swift

Hazel had been haunted by her own memories. She had come back to life, and know she trying to live in two different timelines. And Gaia is using it against her. She was able to hold her breath as Gaia was trying to hurt her. To let her and her friend die as they sunk under the earth, as Hazel was shown her past. Frank tries to take away her pain. He really does. And, sometimes, he makes her smile. But, still, she can't help but think about Sammy. She wishes she was here right now. But something went totally wrong. Hazel died, then came back to life, seventy years to late. Sammy grew up, got married, had kids, died. But he never stopped thinking about Hazel. Not once. But now, Hazel is left alone. Haunted by her memories, her past, her death, her new life. And no matter how hard she tries, she always will be.

AN: What did you think? I don't think its so bad. I'm not sure if this is going to be a oneshot yet. Probably not. Please review, and let me know if you have any ideas, ok? I'm not sure if your agreeing but thanks if you are.


End file.
